Skoolgirls
by LockjawsSaga
Summary: Based on the Skullgirls Domestic College AU Blog, follow the adventures of Squigly, Filia, Carol, and many others as they go through life as students at the quaint, mid-sized Canopy College.
1. Party at Squigly's! - Part 1

(Author's Notes: Hello, everyone! A few months ago I discovered a great and creative tumblr blog called "skullgirlscollegeAU" that reimagines many Skullgirls characters as normal, well-adjusted college students, and I highly recommend checking it out. I already knew one day I'd want to write stories based on it, and now that my main story is finished I decided to just go ahead with it. I'm still gonna be working on the sequel to The Ballad of Squigly, but I'll also be trying to do these in the meantime. This isn't one long story, but will rather be a collection of 'slice-of-life' type vignettes of varying lengths and parts. Right now I only have this first one planned, so you could consider this a 'pilot' of sorts. Unlike TBOS, this isn't rigidly outlined or anything, and is more off the cuff, so expect some edits and forgive me if you see any errors. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>"Miss Squigly, had you a full breakfast?"<p>

"Yes, Leviathan."

"Do you have your bag with all your supplies?"

"Yes, Leviathan."

"And do you have all of your textbooks as well?"

"_Yes_, _Leviathan_."

"...Your textbooks aren't too heavy, are they? Do you need me to carry them for you?"

"Leviathan! Please stop worrying about every little thing! I can assure you, I'm fully prepared for class and can carry all of my books just _fine_."

The sun shone through the open blinds of the rear window, and the digital alarm clock on the desk read 9:10 A.M. in bright red numbers. Sienna Contiello, or more commonly known by her friends and classmates as 'Squigly', was sitting at her desk checking Facebook messages on her laptop as a tall, thin man named Leviathan neurotically hovered over her and bombarded her with questions and reminders, heavy unease spread out over his long, pointed face. This was her first day as a sophomore at the quaint, mid-sized Canopy College, something that Leviathan wasn't taking with as much stride as she herself had been.

Both Squigly's and Leviathan's appearances had given off an air of high class: Squigly had blue eyes and black hair worn in her preferred style of pigtails, and had worn a cute yellow short-sleeve shirt with white fringe, a small red necklace, red and white bead bracelets, a dark blue knee-length skirt, and short white open-toed heels. The dapper Leviathan had had yellow eyes and spiky white slicked-back hair, and was clad in a white long-sleeve dress shirt with matching slacks, white loafers, a mauve sweater vest and a red-and-white striped necktie.

For Squigly, a kind, mannerly but rather under-socialized 19-year-old from a wealthy and prestigious family, college mornings had already become a fairly routine practice, given the two full semesters she'd already completed the year before. However, on the morning of her first day of sophomore year, her childhood friend and self-appointed 'guardian' Leviathan saw fit to arrive bright and early at her dormitory from his off-campus apartment to make sure she'd been adequately prepared for her first class, even making her bed despite her insistence on doing it herself. A polite and well-spoken gentleman from a similarly well-to-do background well-acquainted with Squigly's parents and not much older than Squigly herself, Leviathan cared deeply for Squigly's happiness and well-being, and had the tendency to dote on her incessantly, at times to her chagrin. While Squigly did indeed value Leviathan's companionship and appreciate his concern for her, she'd wanted to forge her independence while away at college, desiring to be less dependent on the support of both him and her equally pampering parents, who at first had insisted she attend a large elite university closer to home. Hoping to make friends that would value her for more than just her social status, Squigly instead opted for the smaller college, which her parents ultimately agreed to after some convincing. The two acknowledged Squigly's longing for independence and sent her off to Canopy College immediately after high school, though despite her wishes to be self-reliant, she was more than willing to accept hefty allowances from them in times of great need.

"B-but miss, you mustn't overexert yourself!" Leviathan continued to fret. "I myself had been enrolled here not too long ago. I know firsthand how much these professors bear down on you poor students..."

"Don't worry, Lev, Squigly will be fine – I mean, she's with me, after all. I got her through freshman year, so I don't think this'll be _too_ tough for either of us."

Leviathan turned to the door and saw Squigly's roommate enter the dorm: an amicable and level-headed 20-year-old named Filia. The young woman Filia had green eyes and long black hair that draped down to her waist, adorned with a white headband worn behind her ears. Her outfit consisted of a light blue spaghetti-strap top, a short blue skirt, black slippers and yellow semicircular earrings that were mostly hidden by her hair.

Having stepped out of the dorm just briefly, Filia walked in to the predictable sight of Leviathan fussing over Squigly, and had attempted to quell his baseless worrying with her own reassurance. Filia had been Squigly's roommate during the two's shared freshman year, as well as her first and closest friend on campus. Like Squigly, Filia had come from a noteworthy lineage, but, unlike her, had been more socialized and well-rounded, and better prepared for dealing with the outside world. As Squigly had a relatively sheltered upbringing, she'd initially had no concept of life outside of a mansion; after meeting her, Filia had been the one to introduce her to the basics of average student life, as well as teaching her how better to interact with people of common status. Under Filia's guidance, Squigly's social skills, though still not perfected, had seen a marked improvement since her arrival at college. Because of this, Leviathan was grateful to Filia and treated her affably despite his distaste for her particularly boisterous boyfriend.

As luck would have it, Filia and Squigly ended up as roommates again upon their return to campus, as well as sharing the same first class. Squigly kept her side of their dorm neat and orderly, and decorated her walls with signed posters of various opera singers, being a lover of music and song as well as an aspiring opera singer herself. Conversely, Filia's side was usually untidy, with books and clothes strewn across the carpeted floor. Filia didn't aspire to any particular career path and instead chose to decorate her walls with pictures of puppies.

"Oh hello, Miss Filia. I didn't notice you come in," Leviathan greeted with a smile and a nod. "Impeccable timing, actually. Perhaps you could help me: I was attempting to convince young Squigly here of the importance of proper–"

"Don't call me young, Leviathan! I am _not_ a child to be coddled!" Squigly interrupted, pouting and turning to face him. "Besides, you're only a few years older than I am."

"Relax, Lev. Squigly will be given all the care and attention a girl like her needs," Filia teased, giggling. "I guarantee you she won't have a single scratch on her delicate little head."

"Don't humor him, Filia..." Squigly groaned.

"I understand that you are mature now, miss, but campus life can still be daunting for even the most seasoned student. I am just trying to see you get through this new school year unscathed."

"_Yes, I know_. Listen, Lev, I sincerely appreciate you wanting to assist and protect me, but I'm capable of doing this on my own. I ask that you have some faith in me, please."

"...Very well, Miss Squigly..." Leviathan sighed.

Squigly smiled gratefully, then closed her laptop and stood up from her desk. Preparing to leave for class, she and Filia picked up their messenger bags containing their books and supplies: Squigly's being white with pink pinstripes, and Filia's being black with two gold buttons and a large white zipper.

"Oh, Squigly, is it okay if we make a quick stop before class?" Filia asked as she and Squigly neared the door. "I promised someone I'd meet with them."

"I do hope it isn't that _boyfriend_ of yours," Leviathan muttered, folding his gangly arms. "Miss Squigly, you be sure to steer clear of him."

"I can make my _own_ decisions, Lev, thank you," Squigly briskly replied. "Anyway, Filia, we certainly can see this person. What better opportunity for me to make new friends of my own than the first day of class?"

"Awesome! Thanks, Squigly!"

"Do you need me to walk you to class, miss?"

"Lev, you walked me to class nearly _every day_ last semester. I already told you, I'm not a child!"

"...You're right. Apologies, miss, but you know I can't help but be concerned for you." Leviathan hung his head slightly. "I've looked after you for what feels like a lifetime, after all..."

Touched by his caring words, Squigly smiled and doubled back to Leviathan, giving him a light hug. "Leviathan, I thank you and truly do appreciate you always being there for me... but I am an adult now, and can take care of myself," she gently spoke. "As Filia said, you needn't worry about me. I promise I'll be perfectly fine, alright?"

"...Yes, Miss Squigly. I understand," Leviathan warmly smiled back. "...Go on then – you mustn't be late for class, now. Academia awaits!"

The two released each other, and Squigly rejoined Filia in heading out the door.

"...Oh, and don't hesitate to ring me if you need anything, Miss Squi–"

Before Leviathan could finish his sentence, Squigly and Filia left the dorm and closed the door behind them.

"...Damn it."


	2. Party at Squigly's! - Part 2

It was about five minutes to the start of class as Squigly and Filia were waiting near the outside of MadMan's Cafeteria for the person Filia had promised to meet up with, having communicated their designated meeting place through text messages. The two had been waiting for around eight minutes, and Squigly admittedly began to worry about being late for class as Filia constantly checked her texts, shaking with anticipation.

"...Do you see them yet, Filia?" Squigly asked, scanning the surrounding area. "I hate to say this, but I don't think we can afford to wait much longer."

"Don't worry, Squigly, they'll be here soon," Filia replied, keeping her eyes on her phone. "Believe me, you'll definitely know it when they get he–"

"FIL-I-AAAAAAAA!"

Squigly jumped back with a startle and Filia excitedly looked up from her phone as the two had suddenly heard a loud, high-pitched voice shout Filia's name a distance away; looking over in its direction, they'd seen a girl with light blue eyes and short brown hair sprinting toward their direction with outstretched arms. She appeared to be around 18 years old and had on a beige t-shirt with the college name and emblem printed across the chest, black wristbands also bearing the college name, black shorts, brown flip-flops, and a brown lanyard around her neck that held her student I.D. and dorm key. On her back she carried a round, overstuffed gray backpack that had been disproportionately large compared to her rather slight frame. Filia's expression lit up as the girl promptly made it over to her and Squigly, capturing the former in a tight hug.

"Filia! It's you! It's really _you_!" the girl beamed. "I can't believe you're really here! I've missed you SO MUCH!"

"Same here! So glad to see you again, Carol!" Filia grinned as she heartily returned the hug. "I can't even _remember_ how long its been since we'd last seen each other in person!"

"I'm sorry for being late, Filia! I, uh, kinda got lost on the way here. Hehe..."

"It's okay, Carol, it happens to all of us on our first day."

"...Oh, um, Carol, is it? H-hello Carol, my name is Sienna, but I typically go by 'Squigly'," Squigly awkwardly introduced herself as Filia and Carol hugged. "I'm Filia's friend and roommate. P-pleased to meet you!"

Carol removed her arms from Filia and turned to Squigly to shake her hand, the heavy backpack causing her to hunch over a bit. "Oh, _you're_ Squigly! I'd heard about you! My name's Carol, and it's nice to meet you too!"

"Oh? You'd... heard about me?"

"Oh, lemme introduce you both," said Filia. "Squigly, this is Carol, my BFF from all the way back in junior high. Around the time I was getting ready to enter high school, both of us had unfortunately been made to move to different towns. Ever since then, I'd missed her a _hell _of a lot."

"Yeah, and since I didn't have a cell phone at the time, there'd been no way for us to keep in contact," Carol added. "Thankfully, after graduating high school, my parents _finally_ let me open up a Facebook account. It was then when I found Filia's page and got right back in touch with her!"

Squigly nodded and gave a quiet hum, thinking to herself how strict Carol's parents must've been to bar her from Facebook for so long; after all, for as much as her own parents had sheltered her, even _she_ was allowed a Facebook page.

"Anyway, Squigly, I was super excited when I found out Carol was attending Canopy College this semester, and that we'd finally get to hang out like old times. We both caught up through Facebook and texting, and I told her about some of the many great friends I've made while here – including my _celebrity_ of a roommate."

"W-well, not quite... in the future, though, perhaps!" Squigly bashfully giggled, flattered by the celebrity label.

"And Carol, this is Squigly, my awesome roommate," Filia continued, turning to Carol. "She's the nicest, coolest girl I've met here. She's from a super-rich family of opera singers, so she's obviously got an amazing singing voice herself!"

"Um, yes, but please keep that private, Carol – the part about my wealth, not the gracious compliment on my voice, that is," Squigly hastily spoke up. "I'd prefer to go through college as just a 'normal girl', and wouldn't want people trying to 'sell' me their friendship."

"No problem, Squigly. It'll just be between us, then," Carol responded with a nod. "But one day you HAVE to let me hear you sing!"

"Right! It's a deal!"

"So Carol, how are you feeling about your first day of _total independence_?"

"It's got my head spinning! There's just so much I wanna do! So many electives I wanna take, so many clubs I wanna join... heck, I haven't even decided on a _major_ yet! Could you guys tell me yours so maybe I could get some ideas?"

"Mine's criminal law," Filia answered. "Not too sure what I might do with it, but it's always been a popular pick among my family."

"And mine is music, simply put," Squigly added. "As Filia said, I quite enjoy singing, and aspire to be a renowned opera singer worthy of my family's name."

"Ooh, music! Neat choice! I might just go with that – after all, I _am_ pretty good with the cello." Carol contemplatively touched her hand to her face "...Aside from that, I'm also thinking about joining one of the sororities here. There's one called 'Lambda Eta' that's currently accepting recruits, and the girls there all seem really nice. Your thoughts?"

"It's cool if you wanna do that, Carol, but I'd just keep an eye out. Some of those sororities... aren't exactly the friendliest of places," Filia advised.

"Thanks for the tip. So are you two headed to the same class?"

"Yes, actually," Squigly answered. "Our first class is over in Innsmouth Hall: Biochemistry 210 with Professor Avian."

"Biochemistry? Wow, that sounds awesome!" Carol's eyes widened in awe. "I wish I could swap classes with you!"

"Well what's your first class, Carol? You're understanding your roster okay, right?" Filia asked.

"Um..." Carol pulled her folded roster out of her pocket, opened it up and held it up to her face as she made sense of the schedule she'd been assigned. "Oh, here it is: 9:30 A.M. in Maple Hall. ..._Psychology 101 with Professor Drane_? Aww, that sounds _so_ lame."

"W-wait, 9:30 A.M.? Oh goodness, the time!" Squigly gasped, taking out her phone and checking the time, which had shone 9:28 A.M. "My apologies, Carol, but we must be off right now! Hurry, Filia, we'll soon be late!"

Squigly stuffed her phone back into her bag and sped off toward Innsmouth Hall. Filia prepared to follow her, but first turned back to say goodbye to Carol, who'd put the folded roster back into her pocket. "Carol, I gotta go, but we'll talk later, okay? Good luck in class!"

"You too, Filia! It was great seeing you again!"

Filia hurriedly started after Squigly as Carol took a confused glance around the campus and called out to her again. "Um, Filia?"

"Yeah?" Filia stopped and looked back.

"Could you, uh... could you tell me which way is Maple Hall?"

"It's that building right by those trees," Filia replied, pointing to a tree-shrouded building in the distance. "If you need anything else, come find me, okay?"

"Yep, thanks Filia! Okay, see you later!"

Carol waved goodbye, then held onto the straps of her backpack and dashed toward Maple Hall, with Filia going off in the opposite direction to catch up with Squigly.


	3. Party at Squigly's! - Part 3

Squigly and Filia's first class had been a breeze, with their professor having been a soft-spoken elderly man who'd mostly just given them their syllabus along with a simple introductory lecture. They'd gotten out of class at around 10:45 A.M., and were on their way to attend their next courses, set to begin soon. Though they'd had separate classes this time, both had been held in the same building: the ancient and somewhat creepy Grand Library near the edge of campus. The two had been chatting amongst themselves about their opinions of their classes when Filia once again heard a familiar voice call out to her from behind.

"'Ey, Filia, wait up!"

Filia and Squigly turned around and saw a tall, burly 21-year-old male casually approaching them. He had brown eyes, thick black eyebrows, a noticeable underbite, and shoulder-length black hair that had given off the impression of just getting out of bed. His outfit consisted of a white muscle shirt, dark blue jeans, black fingerless gloves and black sneakers, and his large, muscular arms both played host to a forest of dense, wiry arm hair.

The young man swaggered up to Filia and Squigly wearing a wide, toothy grin. "Hey babe, where ya headed?" he asked in a rough, deep voice.

"To _class_, Samson. Where did you think?" Filia replied with a playful eye roll.

"Eh, I was just hoping maybe somewhere actually _worth_ waking up this stupid early in the morning to get to – y'know, somewhere _fun,_" he chuckled. Samson, Filia's raucous, underachieving boyfriend whom she'd met during her very first semester, was not one to value studying or grades, preferring staying up late, partying hard, playing video games, blasting loud music, and getting drunk – often all at once. He'd first encountered Filia in MadMan's Cafeteria between classes one day, commenting on her legs to a group of guys he was with as they stood in the serving line, which she'd overheard and confronted him over. Though initially resentful of him, Filia couldn't help but become endeared by Samson's brash, confident demeanor. Despite the rocky start, the two began to date and maintained something of a love-hate relationship, with Filia secretly striving to change Samson's unruly ways.

Though Samson was both older than Filia and had enrolled in the college a year before her, he himself was still a sophomore due to him flunking too many courses during the previous semester and not meeting the minimum requirements for ascension. This was mostly due to his flagrant and habitual class skipping, which he'd often done lounging in Filia's dorm. Through spending time around Filia, he'd often found himself in the company of Squigly, who'd he'd either tease for being a 'spoiled rich girl', request money from, or make lustful remarks regarding her rear end. Squigly typically found his presence disruptive but generally remained on friendly terms with him, better able to tolerate him due to Filia always being around to check him on his inappropriate behavior.

Leviathan was never as patient with Samson, however, as the former had known well of the latter's crude reputation. The year Leviathan had graduated from Canopy College was the same year Samson had started out as a freshman, and though they hadn't shared any courses, they'd occupied many of the same spaces, which gave Leviathan ample opportunity to witness Samson's mischief making and discourteous interactions with women firsthand. Upon discovering that Squigly's roommate Filia had taken Samson as a boyfriend, Leviathan advised Squigly to keep her distance of him and urged Filia to reconsider the relationship. Samson eventually found this out, and in return held very strong negative feelings toward him, viewing him as a 'meddling, self-important douche'. The two disliked each other's company, and whenever they were forced to be in one another's presence, they were almost always at each other's throats, much to the exasperation of their female friends.

"Early? It's nearly _eleven_, Samson_,_" Squigly stated flatly. "I'm quite certain that no longer constitutes as 'early'."

"Maybe not for _you_, but I hate gettin' up at ANY time ending in 'A.M.'!" Samson countered. "You just don't GET how evil mornings are. A pampered princess like you's probably never stayed up past midnight a day in her life!"

"Don't _you_ have a class to get to, Samson?" Filia asked with a tinge of annoyance.

"Hell no!" Samson scoffed. "C'mon, going to class on the _first day_? Do you not see what a big waste of time that is? Nobody actually _teaches_ anything or gives homework, they just hand out a bunch of crap that clogs up your bag and ultimately ends up in the trash anyway."

Squigly gave a baffled wince as Filia groaned and touched her palm to her face. "Wow, Samson. That's _really_ smart. Now if you'll excuse us, Squigly and I have to get to class – y'know, the thing we're all here _for_."

"Wait a sec, babe! I got a favor to ask."

"Alright, but make it quick."

"Okay, so look: I was just in Hart's office trying to convince her to let me move up to junior. I was tellin' her how I was actually REALLY gonna put forth effort this time if she'd just cut me a break, but she still just gave me a cold shoulder!"

"So you _are_ caring about your grades, then?" Squigly teasingly asked.

"Hey, I'm not about to stay in this place ANY longer than I need to!" Samson declared. "Anyway, babe, I need you to come with me and talk to her for me."

"What? Why?"

"You know how Hart is... she never listens to guys like me. If _you_ were to ask her for me, maybe I finally could get her to give me what I want."

"What makes you think Dean Hart will take _my_ word?"

"Hart'll see that you're a 'good girl' and will give you whatever you ask her for. With how serious you take all this crap, you could practically get her to do _anything_! That's why I NEED you to vouch for me, babe!"

"No, Samson! Sorry, but I'm not gonna do your dirty work. You're just gonna have to learn to be a good student and actually start applying yourself."

"Aughh... jeez, you sound like my mom. Quit it," Samson whined, causing Squigly to giggle. "What are you laughing at, rich girl? Hows about you share some of that wealth already?"

"...P-pardon me...?" Squigly gave Samson a curious glance.

Samson folded his hairy arms. "I ain't pardonin' nothing! You know what I'm talking about... you got the money to throw a sweet, kickass party big enough for the _entire_ campus, and all you ever do is sit on it. ...But hey, I wouldn't mind if you sat on _me_, heheh..."

"SAMSON!" Filia fumed, angered on Squigly's behalf while Squigly fidgeted uncomfortably. "I swear, sometimes you give me such a damn _headache_!"

"Didn't mean any harm, babe! Alls I'm saying is that throwing a gigantic party would be the perfect way for _Princess Squigly_ here to land LOADS of friends. I mean, that's what you both _want_, isn't it?"

"Give it up, Samson, there's no way we're having a 'gigantic party' in our tiny dorm room. There's barely enough space for _you_ in there."

"Well my parents' penthouse has plenty of space..." Squigly spoke up, halfway without thinking.

"_Does_ it now?" Samson asked with a sly grin and a gleam in his eye.

"...I shouldn't have said that." Squigly quickly pursed her lips.

"Whoa whoa whoa! You can't just drop some hot info like that then not say nothing else about it!" Samson protested, leaning closer with intrigue. "C'mon, rich girl! Tell us about this 'penthouse'."

"Well..." Squigly began, shyly looking to the ground, "...my father and mother own a penthouse not too far from the campus. It's quite spacious, and is used to host gatherings with other opera singers and connoisseurs, typically after recitals. It's completely off-limits, though; if my parents aren't there, the door remains locked. I myself have only ever been inside it once, and I _don't_ have a key."

"So wait... you're saying you got access to this huge, fancy place, and that it's _empty_ right now? Do you not see what a total _goldmine_ this is?!"

"Were you even listening, Samson? It's _locked_. Squigly doesn't have any more access to it than you do. Besides, she's not about to wreck her parents' property just for popularity's sake."

"Who said anything about 'wrecking it'? It's not like we're gonna light the place on fire or nothing! As for the key, I'm sure she can get it from that skinny, ass-kissing _friend_ of hers," Samson sneered. "...C'mon, you guys, we gotta have a party there! It'd be a crime _not_ to!"

"I... I really shouldn't–"

"The answer is NO, Samson!" Filia sternly placed her hands on her hips. "Now please quit bugging us so we can get to class."

"Yeesh. _Alright_,_ already_..." Samson sulked. "Filia, you can be a real bringdown sometimes, y'know that?"

"...Eh, guess you're right, I'm sorry. We'll have plenty time for _fun _after classes are over, okay, Sammy-Sam?" Filia winked coquettishly.

"GAHH! DON'T CALL ME THAT! ..._Not in public_...!" Samson recoiled, giving Filia an amused smirk. "...Th-that's enough of this, I'm gettin' outta here. Laters!"

Filia chuckled as Samson wiped his forehead and began walking away from her and Squigly. "Samson, please don't tell anyone about... that thing we discussed!" Squigly called out to him; he didn't turn around and simply gave a halfhearted thumbs-up gesture as he continued on.

After Samson had left their sights, Squigly turned to Filia with a wary look. "Should I... be worried about this?"

"Nahhh... you know nobody ever takes what Samson says _seriously_," Filia nonchalantly replied. "How many people could he even tell? Don't worry, Squigly. Your secret's perfectly safe."

"Well, alright then... I'll take your word on that, Filia."

Filia nodded, and the two resumed their trip to the Grand Library to attend their next class.


End file.
